daunderworldrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Leorblaka
General Information A small Coven lead by Vidar since ancient times., this coven consists of very few numbers, all warriors, tradesmen & women and above all, a tight knit family. The Leðrblaka know little of the Lycan/Vampire war that had raged for the better part of a thousand years (Ref: Underworld Films). This disassociation has allowed them to make alliances and friendships in the past with other Therian species. Members of the Coven are allowed to travel as they please, though few chose to do so. Most trips are business, though some sightseeing is occasionally taken up. The Leðrblaka own and administrate a series of small companies. These investments (administrated mostly by humans in major cities), more than anything, provide the Leðrblaka with Income, Resources, Materials, Technology and above all Food. As part of this process, the Leðrblaka are a major co-contributor for Ziodex, providing money (For Materials and Research in Ziodex) in return for shipments of the Product, and mutual business opportunity. The companies are run from the Château, however, executive offices are located in the Capital of Brussels, Belgium. Château de la Nuit Currently, the Leðrblaka have taken refuge in Château de la Nuit (Castle of the Night), a Medieval castle within the extensive terrain of the Ardennen Ranges (Ardennes Forest, Belgium). The Château is a large fortification hidden deep in a section of the forest that borders old and new growth, covering considerable territory. The Leðrblaka bought the Castle shortly after WWII, after the owners met an unfortunate end during heavy fighting (Battle of Bulge) between Axis and Allied powers. Since this time, most of the Leðrblaka's financial resources have been put into developing the Château into a home, and a place to raise their future children. With an old, unimpressive appearance from the outside, the Leðrblaka have maintained a quiet living outside of the local public eye. The main entrance is a large entrance hall, who's walls are covered in a large creeping ivy. The immediate area is grass, which slopes gently downhill after a 100m plateau of man made-earth. Beneath this artificial man made level turf is the bulk of the actual Château. The occasional oak tree makes its mark on the grassy field. This is the only section of the castle not directly adjacent to to the forests. Château de la Nuit Estate is a large region of land, carved in the shape of a rough rectangle. Much of this land is steep hills, rising to the East towards the Alps, and sloping downwards towards the foothills in the west. The angling of the land is such that the Château de la Nuit does not see direct sunlight until late into the morning. The windows of the Château are all covered in a UV Blocking Laminate, though most external walls have slender, stained glass designs. If need be, the Leðrblaka have access to safehouses and other bought estates across north western Europe. Though they do not hold much land elsewhere, the Leðrblaka have acquired considerable wealth over the centuries. Population The Leðrblaka make up on a small faction, no more than 30 Adult members in total. There are several children who make up the Leðrblaka's newest generation. The Leðrblaka have never been a large coven, and for several centuries were threatened with complete extinction. History The birth of the Leðrblaka is mostly shrouded in mystery. A wealth of written history was lost during a pitched battle between the Leðrblaka and what had once been a sister coven. But some oral history remains. Leðrblaka are a distinct clan of Vampires, primarily from the ancient northern territories that make up modern day Scandinavia. Each generation have mostly been created, rarely born, by existing Leðrblaka members. Though there are several members from other lands or covens who have been amalgamated into the Leðrblaka family. The civil war: It is told that the civil war is a period in history where two Vampire factions, the "Leðrblaka and the Hrafn" ''entered a protracted and bloody conflict that lasted for centuries. "''The war was started between the 'old leaderships', warlords of two neighbouring territories, mainly because of greed for food (Human populations) and territory (Fuedal control). By fate, Vidar was taken in by the Leðrblaka and turned when the fighting reached his home town only decades after the outbreak of the war. The Hrafn, who had stormed the town in search for food, had taken in his brother, Balor. It is said that these brother were the only two survivors of the Vampire bite in just under a hundred years. '' ''The fighting was intense, but was contained to several small kingdoms within a valley system. It wasn't until several decades later that each brother became leader of their respective covens as they each showed an affinity for survival and leadership. By this stage, the battling became so violent that neither coven was left with a home. Every castle was sacked, every town razed. Throughout three centuries of fighting, nowhere seemed safe. Alliances were made and broken with various Therian and Vampire covens, and in the end, the figthing was no longer about food or land, it had become survival of the fittest, a fight to the death. '' ''Heading into the fourth century, the Leðrblaka were losing the war against the Hrafn, but the influence of the old leaderships was waning as each warlord and elder was killed. Peace looked hopeful. Within only a few short short years after this, the Leðrblaka successfully raided and destroyed a new fortress being constructed along the eastern coast of the Baltic Sea. The war ground to a halt and the Leðrblaka were able to sieze the opportunity to hide." '' (1909 - 2009) ''"After a half century of rest, and constant moving to avoid detection, an emissary was sent to the Hrafn with an ofer of peace. And the peace lasted many years.It was only until the early 1900's that war was rekindled, when the Hrafn revealed that their leadership still had one of the first warlords. '' ''It was a surprise attack. '' ''The Leðrblaka were assaulted with new age weaponry, the first time they entered conflict with guns and cannons. Ofcourse, there weren't many of them or us, but we gave them hell! The Leðrblaka lost their homes once again, and early in 2008, Vidar raided Balors stronghold. The fighting was terrible. But by the end of the battle, the Leðrblaka, and Vidar, had killed most of the Hrafn fighters, including Balor." Hierarchy The Leðrblaka are ruled by an administrative council of five outside of war time. Diplomatic issues are discussed through this council, however the term 'diplomacy' is loosely applied to a range of subjects. Within the Leðrblaka each member has a job, trade or profession that could minimise contact with the outside world. Access to resources and information is greatly enhanced in the last century thanks to electronic communication. Skills sets such as construction, teaching and science are practised within the enclave to ensure the education and self sufficiency of the tribe remains intact. The jobs could range from working in Stockshares to Coven security. Fix'em jobs, such as plumber and technician, are taught to most Leðrblaka as a basic skill set and are not considered occupations or jobs within the Coven. RPG Members *Vidar - Created by pyronixcore. *Cáel - An NPC created by pyronixcore. *Fawn - An NPC created by ashescry.